pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Music from BFDI series
This is a link to the music used in BFDI and its sequel, Battle for Dream Island Again. For video links you should look at the episode guide. Much of the Kevin MacLeod music info is found on the original BFDI wiki. Descriptions will not be given for the songs that already have composer information on their music page by letter. Season 1: Battle for Dream Island Take the Plunge: Part 1 :New Friendly :Bikini Bottom Bound :Rocket :Tympup :Real Star Sting :Real Western Steel Take the Plunge: Part 2 :Sunshine :Drama Sting 4 :Drama Link K :Arpeggiated Links :Slick in the City :New Friendly :Horlepiep :Domestic Fun A :Drama Link C :Dramatic Bridge 4 :Poop Sting (new) :Steel Licks (new) :Hot Steel Sting (new) :Dramatic Cue H :War Blowers :Kona Angel :Texas Sting :School Life :Shiny Tech I :Dancing the Hula Barriers and Pitfalls :New Friendly :Sailor's Sting 3 :Gnarled Situation :Dramatic Impact 2 :Dramatic Cue B :Down by the Riverside :Hawaiian March :Goofy Conversation :Scale Link :Oyster Girls :Shiny Tech I :Fight! Fight! Fight! A :Lovely Scenery C :Zoom D :Freezy Squid Link :Moloka'i Nui B :Moloka'i Nui A :Screw on the Loose :Traffiscape :Dramatic Impact 5 :Steel Sting :Editor's Falling Over E Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? :Aloha Bikini Bottom :New Friendly :Rocket :Shiny Tech :Oyster Girls :Chee Zee Cave :Skipping to School :Sounds of Science 1 :Chee Zee Lab :Unreal Superhero 3 :SpongeBob Theme Nova :Astronaut's March :Captain Lenoe's :Nostalgic Licks :Water Music-Allegro :Puppet Playtime :Au We :Maui Beach Sweet Tooth :Fanfare :Sneaking About :Edison Sting :Chee Zee Cave :Fates :Washing Gary Sting (new) :Hawaiian Flower :Tom Fool :Crêpe Suzette :Seaweed :Spindlelegs :Flower Display :Hello Sailor :Dramatic Impact 6 :Me For You :The The Sting (new) :Mamae Sting (new) :Hawaiian Sting 2 :Marlin March :Sunshine in Hawaii Bridge Crossing :Coming of Spring :On Fire :Tipsy Turvy :Parting of the Clouds :Fanfare A :Lightless Dawn :Six Powerful Cues D :Tiki Rapido :Chee Zee Lab :Whisper from the Past :Gator :Hello Blues :Hawaiian Happiness Power of Three :Tomfoolery :Sailor's Sting 11 :Goofy Conversation :Chee Zee Cave :Art Sting (new) :Drama Link N :New Friendly :Mistake the Getaway :How It Begins :Shiny Tech I :Old Hilo March Puzzling Mysteries :New Friendly :Chee Zee Cave :Pinball Spring :Aloha Oe :Chee Zee Lab :Grass Skirts Blowing Cycle of Life :New Friendly :Silver Blue Light :Happy Jose :Mambo Fantastico :Solo Steel 1 :Kai Malie :Lambs in Clover :Dramatic Cue D :Split in Synapse :Serenading the Night :Unreal Superhero 3 Insectophobe's Nightmare :The Girl I Left Behind Me :Yodel of Joy :Backed Vibes :Cocksure Capers :Manic Polka :Split in Synapse :Island Romance Crybaby! :Cierre Bob Esponja :Shock F :Pinball Spring 160 :SpongeBob Theme :The Achterhoek Dances :Rising :Paradise Isle :Radio Martini :Happy Home :Sunny Samoa :Hula Festival Lofty :Honolulu Lula :Old Hilo March :Lap Steel :Ulkereien :Lonely Heart's Club A :Rising :Itty Bitty 8 Bit :Royal Hawaiian Hula :Lap Steel :Sponge Monger :Jazzy Sting :Laughing Sting (new) :Grass Skirt Chase :Clownfish Capers :Po Mata'iti B A Leg Up in the Race :Untitled Tune :Four Beers' Polka :Pua Licks (new) :Befuddled Gent :South Pacific Island II :Idiot Licks (new)This track originally played in the official registry, yet was accidentally deleted. :Dramatic Climax (new) :Shock :O Makalapua B :Dombummel :Alchemists Tower :Towerstreet 17 (#33) :Vacation A :Laughing Sting :Down in Davy Jones' Locker :Goro Goro Ne :Twelfth Street Rag Don't Lose Your Marbles :Itty Bitty 8 Bit :Earl's Revenge :Animal Antics :Celebrations :Zelle 202 :Chee Zee Cave :Poppin' Around :Comic Walk :Bell Hop :Real Star Sting :New Friendly :Rising :Marching to Honolulu Half a Loaf Is Better Than None :Background Blues :Tension Bits :Kamakani B :Dama-May :Queen's Aloha Oe B :Hilo Rag :Movement Proposition :SpongeBob History Song :Happy Sponge Chase Vibes :Quizzical Bridge 6 :Chum Bucket Rhumba :My Three Fish :SpongeBob Theme Nova :O.K. Mr. Hillbilly (instrumental) :You're Nice :Steel Sting :Cocksure Capers :Organ Filler :Hawaiian Train Vomitaco :Sweet Manea :Chee Zee Cave :Queen's Aloha Oe C :Idiot Links :Aloha :Quiz Logo 1 :Gum Link :On the Beach :Faster Does It :Jarabe Tapatio A :Backed Vibes :Hawaiian Holiday Bowling, Now with Explosions! :Radio Martini :Rising :Stack of Leis :Kids Up and Go :Klockworx :The Tip Top Polka :Drama Link D :Tomfoolery :Motivator The Reveal :New Friendly :The Orkney Rope Waltz :Keel Row :Gnarled Situation :Organ Filler :Curtain Raiser :Ethereal Disco :Vaudeville Show :The Rake Hornpipe :Chief Taravana Reveal Novum :Mission Inprobable :Laughing Sting (new) :Airport Lounge :Covert Affair :Gustav Sting :Tahitian Drums A :Finders Creepers :Dingle's Regatta :Cartoon Sting 3 :Tricks and Traps :Wild Eyes :SpongeBob Theme Nova :Jazzy Sting :Primitive Force :Grass Skirts Blowing :Rising :Cartoon Sting 2 :The Twin Sisters :Steel Licks (new) :Hawaiian Hula Rescission :Cartoon Sting 1 :Tripping Upstairs :In the West :Pua Licks :Vergnugungspark :Gum Links :Pixel Peeker Polka (faster) :On the Beach Gardening Hero :Witty Fellow :Dramatic Cue E :Skaters Waltz :Gator :Wooden Bear :Prelude No. 1 in C, BWV 846 :Lonely on the Beach The Glistening :Lonely Heart's Club A :Hawaiian Tattoo :Happy Choo Choo B :Happy Choo Choo A :The Points are Gone :Season Coming to an End :Constance :Hawaiian Link B :Gala Premiere :Nude Sting :Alekoki Don't Pierce My Flesh :Cockney Capers :Grass Skirt Chase :Boring Morning :Steel Licks :Our Story Begins :New Friendly :Movement Proposition :Sponge Monger :Arpeggiated Licks :Dramatic Cue C :Three and Four :Nostalgic Hawaii Hurtful! :Nautical Hijinx :Sailor's Waltz :Gator :Shellfish Activity :Ho'omaka Link :The Polliwog Strut :Unease :Girls of Waikiki :Bicycle :Vacation A Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 :Organ Filler :Monocle and Pocket-watch :Action Cut A :Motivator :House of Horror #10 :Drama Link H :Drama Link O :Hit the Streets :Hawaiian Breeze :Mirage :Sponge Monger :Real Western Steel Return of the Hang Glider :New Friendly :Backed Vibes :Spacial Harvest :Botany Bay C :Lovely Scenery C :Kerry Polka :Frightmare :Pua Paoakalani BReplaces "Silver Blue Light" by Kevin MacLeod. :Holiday DreamReplaces "Smaller Cap = Less Plastic" by Andrew Wang. Season 2: Battle for Dream Island Again Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know :Movement Proposition :Ramblin' Man for Gramblin' :Unsettled Menace :Pell-Mell :New Friendly :Oyster Girls :Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know :Drama Link F :From the Dead :Hercule Poirot :Seaweed :Rule Britannia :The Sun Whose Rays Are All Ablaze B :Dramatic Cue H :Butandi Sting :Radio Martini :Workers SymphonyRepalces "Decisions" by Kevin MacLeod. :Captain Lenoe's :Traveling Along :Waltzing Flutes Get Digging :Summer Day :Comic Walk :What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor :Stiff Upper Lip :Dub Eastern :Editor's Falling Over E :Dramatic Cue E :Film Fanfare B :Gator :Hot Steel Sting (new) :Freezy Squid Link :The Foot of the Hill :Vibe Link B :Nude Sting :The House of Leaves :Footsteps of Horror #11.02 :Washing Gary Sting (new) :Real Star Sting :Overcast :Bumbling B :Tragic Bridge 2 :House of Horror #10.05 :Twilight Zone :Death Clock C :Cosmic Cloud :Motivator :Stringed Disco :Disco Lounge :Coming of Spring :Death Clock E :Drama Link B :Tell Her I Am :The Rakes of Mallow :Sponge Monger :Slide Whistle Song :Metropolis :City Dash :Appalachian Banjo Duel :On the BeachReplaces "Backed Vibes" by Kevin MacLeod Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 :Bashful Eyes :Pacific Romance :Spanish Ladies A :Spanish Ladies B :Graveyard :Pua Licks :Gator :Grass Skirts Blowing :Nostalgic Licks :Scale Links :Arpeggiated Licks :Freezy Squid Link (new) :Au We :Hawaiian Holiday :Steel Licks (new) :Sailor's Sting 13 :Sailor's Sting 4 :Hawaiian Link A :Wooden Bear :Heat :Steel Licks :Country Bound :Dramatic EncounterReplaces "Der Kleber Sting" by Kevin MacLeod :Tragic Bridge 2 :Dance Macabre :Penny Sting (new) :The The Sting :Sleazy Sax :Hawaiian Link B :Dramatic Impact 2 :Dramatic Cue B :Jazzy Sting (new) :Too Tired :South Sea Island Lullaby Zeeky Boogy Doog :Fig Leaf Times Two :Allo Paris! :Tympup :Old Hilo March :Happy Bells :Hawaiian Islands :Lite Conversation :Sailor's Sting 13 :Twelfth Street Rag v2 :Lonely Hearts' Club A :Hawaiian Cocktail :Motivator :O Makalapua B :Hawaiian Farewell Get in the Van :Hawaiian Party :Cream Pie :Amazing Plan :Organ Filler :Hawaiian Calypso :Eliminating BFDI :Tentically Speaking :Tension Bits :Boring Morning :You're Nice :Smoking Gun :Hilo Rag :Marching to Honolulu :Saltwater Works :Art Sting (new) :Jazzy Sting :Tickly Sting :Quiz Organ B :Aces High :Witty Fellow :There It Is :Ho'omaka Link :Drama Link C :Dramatic Impact 5 :Straight from Hell :Shock No More Snow! :Mirage :Hawaiian Happiness :Hawaiian Cocktail :Saltwater Works :Idiot Licks :Shock F :E Tu E Taku Moemoea :Hawaiian Party :Dreamy Hawaii :Wallpaper :Constance :Laughing Sting :Cartoon Sting 1 :Real Western Steel :Cartoon Sting 4 :Dramatic Cue D :Local Forecast (slower) :Guaracha Senorita :Hawaiian War Chant It's a Monster :Busy Life :Poppin' Around :Pikanterie :Comic Walk :Happy-Go-Lively :Solo Steel 2 :On the Beach :Hitman :Ulkereien :Comic Walk NC :Parting of the Clouds :Glissando H :Orchestral Effects F :Arpeggiated Links A :Sonuva Sting :Brittle Rille :Who Likes to Party :Alekoki :Ranz des Vaches :William Tell Overture The Long-lost Yoyle City :Showdown :Goofy Conversation :Backed Vibes :Hawaiian Holiday :Movie OvertureReplaces "Hero Down" by Kevin MacLeod :Holiday Playtime :Moonlight Hall :The Tip Top Polka :Botany Bay C :Washing Gary Sting (new) :Old Mama Roro :Drama Link D :Edison Sting :Off to Play :Poop Sting :Sneaky :Shock :Rule Britannia :Call to Adventure :Wahini Wobble :Stack of Leis :Island Romance :The Pollywog Strut :Full On :Paradise Isle Season 3: Island Dream for Battle; or, "Welcome Back" No new music was added to IDFB from the APM website. Although all tracks mentioned below were composed by Kevin MacLeod, they are of a very different style from what Jacknjellify were used to using. :Carpe Diem :Secret of Tiki Island :Carpe Diem :Secret of Tiki Island :Blue Ska :Suave Standpipe :Killers :Rocket Power :Floating Cities :Giant Wyrm :Quirky Dog :Leopard Print Elevator Season 4: Battle for BFDI Unlike those from the other seasons, it is believed that the majority of the songs on Battle for BFDI have been composed by Michael Huang. As this is rather recent, no new APM music has been added. Also, some track names have not been released yet, though discoveries will be made and thus, this page will update periodically. Getting Teardrop to Talk :Lade :Minutes :Flop :Park :Consy :Bnob :How a Future House Bass Is Made :On the Upp :Music of Four's 3D Hand :Blackcomb :Season Coming to an End : : :The Show : :Trants :Boc World :Bjork Lick Your Way to Freedom :Park :Consy : :Boc World : :Sampleless : :Night Mote :Flop :Hit It :Cullen House :Lade :Night Mote Why Would You Do This on a Swingset :Widge :Consy :Minutes :Hoppie : :Septagon :Flop :Chorkey : :Lade Today's Very Special Episode :Park :Consy :Boc World :Crunkley :Season Coming to an End :Flop :Lickie :Cullen House :Lade Fortunate Ben :Dinklie :Park :Bnob : :Jonkie :Lade The Liar Ball You Don't Want :Dinklie :Hoppie :Jonkie :The Show :Lade :Patterson Touch Questions Answered :Flop :Hoppie :Branchless : : :Branchless :Hush :Consy :Blackcomb :Lade :The Show This Episode Is About Basketball :Hashtag : : : :Hoppie :Music of Four's 3D Hand :Lade Enter the Exit :Season Coming to an End :Branchless : :Bnob :Hoppie : :Hush : :Season Coming to an End :Boc World :Night Mote :Lade Get to the Top in 500 Steps :Night Mote :Chapter Complete :Park : :Bnob :Discovered Some Disturbing Footage :Lade What Do You Think of Roleplay? :Dinklie : : :Gamla : :Gamla :Branchless : :Hit It :Park :Bjork :Chapter Complete :Lade Return of the Rocket Ship :Here Demo :Evolekaf :Infetterence :Abacaba Remix : :Hoppie :Sampless :Dinklie :Remix Track 1 : :Sampless : : : :Consy :Consy Outro : : : Don't Dig Straight Down :Chapter Complete :Sampless :Dinklie : :3000 Subbies : : :Park :Hit It : : :Season Coming to an End :Consy : : :The Show :Night Mote :Lade Category:Music Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA